


At The End of the Day

by firequakes



Category: Jungle Fish 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Everyday, Bawoo reminds Yul that he's there for her.





	At The End of the Day

Everyday, Bawoo wakes up, stretches his limbs, and greets the day with a smile on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, and tells himself that it's going to be a good day.  
  
As soon as he steps foot outside the house, he'd pause and take out his phone, look above and take a picture. And then he'd compose a message. If the day is bright and sunny, he'd type something along the lines of, "the sky is beautiful where I am— always remember that we're living under the same one." If it's dark and gloomy, he'd say "the sky is gray and sad— but I hope you're smiling! Remember that every gray cloud has a silver lining."  
  
An Bawoo has learned that in life, no matter the situation, it's best to just stay positive.  
  
"I miss you Yul-ah," he will sometimes add, when he's feeling especially melancholic.  
  
He never really expects much from her— he's used to his affections being mostly ignored, and that's alright,  _really_. He's fine as long as he knows that Yul is well and good.  
  
This is why he is surprised, but beyond elated, when finally, one evening, almost two weeks after Yul has moved and changed schools, and around ten hours after he has sent her that day's message, he finally receives a reply.  
  
Yul has sent him a picture of that night's full moon, with the caption, "Still the same sky as yours, right? Thank you for everything, An Bawoo."  
  
For some reason, it makes him feel closer to her than he ever has in the five years or so that he has known her. He spends the rest of the night, a silly smile painted on his face that he couldn't wipe off even if he tried, with Changyi continuously scolding him for having his head in the clouds, instead of focusing on the dish he is being taught how to perfect.  
  
An Bawoo knows that in life, the best things always come unexpectedly.

 

 

 

_fin._


End file.
